memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Chase
"Prometheus" is a mysterious hooded figure in Star City with a personal vendetta against Oliver Queen. Having lost someone to The Hood, he trained for 11 years in order to gain retribution, studying the vigilante's skillset and history, while also uncovering his true identity. In his alter-ego, he crusades against the Green Arrow in order to destroy the hero's life and legacy. Prometheus has also been labeled by the media as the "Throwing Star Killer" for murdering people, whose names formed anagrams of people on The List, with shurikens. Biography Early life Little is known about Prometheus's past, including his real name. Prometheus is currently speculated by the members of Team Arrow to be the illegitimate son of Justin Claybourne, a corrupt businessman on Oliver's List who he killed during his time as The Hood. However, Prometheus has not outright confirmed this suspicion. Prometheus has however, been training for four years since Oliver's days as the Hood and knows several specific moves that were taught to Oliver by Talia al Ghul during his time in Russia, implying Talia may have also trained Prometheus also. He is also armed with an array of weapons forged from Oliver's discarded arrows which only Star City Police Department would have access to, implicating Prometheus to be a police officer. He also uses a suit strikingly similiar to his suit from Oliver's days as the Hood, but darker and with a full face mask. Prometheus also somehow discovered that Green Arrow was also The Hood/The Arrow, and thus Roy Harper's deception, and the existence of The List. He is also aware time travel and the Multiverse, as well as Team Flash's pipeline prison, indicating he's kept tabs on Barry Allen/The Flash as well. Whether Prometheus was aware of this prior to his crusade or learned this from Evelyn Sharp isn't yet clear. Conflict with Tobias Church When Lieutenant Conahan was leaving the SCIS precinct, he noticed Prometheus on the rooftop. Mistaking him for Green Arrow, Conahan asked if he could help him, but was shot by an arrow. Conahan painfully tried to shoot back, but Prometheus dodged his shots, leaped to the ground and threw a shuriken to disarm him. As Conahan tried to flee, Prometheus threw a knife into his leg, knocking the cop down. As Conahan desperately tried to crawl away, Prometheus slowly walked up to him, sword in hand, and, when asked if he was Green Arrow, coldly replied that he wasn't, killing Conahan. A few nights later, Prometheus somehow learned of Green Arrow's encounter with the gangster Tobias Church amidst his illegal deal with AmerTek Industries, where he almost killed Green Arrow. In response, Prometheus stalked Church and as he left Club XLR8, he killed his two bodyguards. While Church mistook him for Green Arrow, Prometheus threw an axe into Church's shoulder, leaped to the ground and slammed Church to the pavement. Prometheus warned Church that Green Arrow was his to kill, and if he killed Green Arrow, then he'd die too. After a couple of weeks, Prometheus learned that Church had ignored his warnings and confronted him at the docks, reminding him of his threat and tried to kill him, but Church had his own bodyguard to protect him. Prometheus reminded Church he had his second warning and wouldn't be given a third and left. After Church was arrested following his defeat by the Green Arrow, being transferred to Iron Heights, Prometheus attacked the convoy of police cars escorting him. After slaughtering the escorting officers, he confronted Church in the police van. Church tried to plead for his life by telling him Green Arrow's identity: Oliver Queen. When Church asked if they were cool, Prometheus threw a shuriken into his neck and killed him, then left the scene of his slaughter. Crusading against Green Arrow With the Green Arrow aware of his existence, Prometheus lured him, Red Arrow and Spartan to a construction site, where he called on a communicator left behind, heavily breathing into the communicator. He then ignited a message on the ground, "SO IT BEGINS". From there, he began killing victims whose names were anagrams of individuals on The List, previously used by Oliver, including Peter Meld and Gay Eked. Finding more potential victims, Team Arrow sent a member to each one. Prometheus went after a train driver but was confronted by Evelyn Sharp/Artemis. During his fight with Artemis she managed to cut his arm with her sword. They entered into a duel, before the Green Arrow came to Artemis' rescue, shooting an arrow into his back. Prometheus planted a bomb, before escaping through a hole he made in the roof of the train. Later Prometheus sneaked into Quentin Lance's apartment and left a cut on his arm just like the cut Artemis gave Prometheus, and left a shuriken to implicate him. Some time after Prometheus encounter with Artemis he sought her out and manipulated her into betraying Oliver, as she had become resentful of him after learning he was the Hood. As a result Prometheus was able to learn the identities of every Team Arrow member, as well as information on their personal lives. Days later, Prometheus met Artemis alone on a rooftop, where she assured him she wasn't followed and told him Team Arrow doesn't suspect her true intelligence. Prometheus went to Central City where he broke into S.T.A.R. Labs without setting off any alarms and freed Laurel Lance/Black Siren, the Earth Two doppelganger of Laurel Lance/Black Canary, to impersonate her Earth One doppelganger, threatening to kill her if she didn't comply. Reluctantly Black Siren agreed and to maintain her cover Prometheus told her vital information on Earth One Laurel's life. He also informed her of the Waverider and the Legends, so Black Siren could use the cover story that Sara brought her back and transported her to the present. Team Flash would be unaware of the breakout for almost 3 days. During Christmas, Prometheus while sharpening his weapons was approached by Evelyn with photographs and addresses of Felicity Smoak and Rory Regan. Evelyn then asked Prometheus to be there when he kills Oliver, Prometheus stated that he intends to make Oliver wish he was dead. Prometheus later attack Curtis Holt and his husband, Paul, effortlessly defeating him and injecting him with the drug, Dycloseral, leaving Oliver and Team Arrow that he is aware of their secret identities and that he is Justin Claybourne. At Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, Prometheus confronted Oliver and engaged him in a battle. Though Oliver initially had the upper hand, Prometheus ultimately bests him - only for Wild Dog to shot his katana out of his hand, causing Artemis to intervene and reveal her true allegiance. After this confrontation, Team Arrow discovered threw testing of human ashes that they were the remain of Justin Claybourne leading the Team to once again question who Prometheus is. While investigating Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, Detective Billy Malone discovered a photograph of a baby who he sent to his girlfriend, Felicity, before Prometheus appended him. Learning that the baby is Claybourne's son from his ex-wife leads Oliver to believe that Prometheus is Claybourne's son, who is out for revenge. Tracking Prometheus to the location of where Oliver killed Claybourne, Oliver discovered that Prometheus had recreated the whole scene in which of all the people that Oliver killed when pursuing Justin Claybourne before confronting Prometheus in the exact spot in which he killed Claybourne. They engaged in a fight before landing crashing into one of the building's floors, in which Prometheus told Oliver that he knows everything about him and is going to show him and everyone else that everything Oliver touches dies. Having dressed Billy Malone in his suit beforehand, Prometheus ultimately orchestrated Oliver killing him in order to prove his point that everything Oliver touches dies. After this Prometheus sent Earth Two Laurel to impersonate her Earth One counterpart, roughly 3 days after breaking her out of S.T.A.R. Labs. Eventually Black Siren's cover was blown and Prometheus furiously choked her reminding her that her freedom is only conditional while she follows his instructions. Felicity would later allow Black Siren to escape hoping she would lead them to Prometheus, which proved successful. Prometheus knocked out Ragman before confronting Green Arrow, which lead to another fight. Shrugging off a drugged-dart shot at him by Green Arrow, Prometheus bests him once more. He then taunts him over saving Felicity of going after him, concluding the ordeal by kicking Green Arrow through a wooden wall where Black Siren and Felicity are before escaping. Personality Little is known about Prometheus other than his extreme hatred for Oliver Queen to the point of obsession for ambiguous reasons. Prometheus's fixation on Oliver runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten Oliver's life, as he wishes to destroy Oliver himself as seen with Tobias Church. Prometheus's methods against Oliver are ruthless, merciless, and psychologically personal as he willing kills innocent people simply because their names are anagrams on Oliver's List, using his victims to recreate the scene in which Oliver killed Justin Claybourne, setting Oliver up to kill Billy Malone who was his ex-fiancée's current boyfriend, and freeing Black Siren because she was the Doppelgänger of Laurel Lance whom Oliver loved. Prometheus's end goal is unclear, however he has stated to Evelyn Sharp that he wants to make Oliver wish he was dead and to prove to Oliver that everything that he touches dies. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Free-running/Acrobatics: '''Prometheus is able to move and scale down walls with great dexterity and grace, even while throwing his shurikens. *'Intimidation: Prometheus possesses an intimidating presences due to his ruthlessness with Tobias Church, Evelyn Sharp, and Black Siren showing signs of fear towards him; his killings as the "Throwing Star Killer" combined with media rumors was enough to cause a city wide panic. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: '''Prometheus is a highly proficient combatant with his fighting style being similar to Oliver's and like him he was trained by Talia al Ghul. Prometheus was able to quickly restrain Church and Black Siren, effortlessly defeat Evelyn and Curtis Holt, and was able of gaining the upper hand against Oliver during some of their confrontations. *'Master marksman/Knife-thrower: Prometheus is an incredibly skilled marksman who is highly proficient in throwing weapons such as knives, battle axes, flechettes and his weapon of choice: shuriken. He was able to disarm police Lieutenant Conahan while jumping and was able to split an arrow shot at him by Oliver, with a throw shuriken. *'Master tactician/Manipulator/Investigator:' Prometheus has proven himself to be a highly skilled investigator, claiming to know everything about Oliver's life. Known examples include his secret identities, The List, the S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline, and the Legends. Prometheus is also a highly effective tactician, with his tactics against Oliver being at a psychological level, as he was able to successfully trick Oliver into killing Detective Billy Malone knowing that Oliver came after Prometheus with the intent to kill him. Prometheus is also very manipulative, able to turn Evelyn against Oliver and her fellow Team Arrow members. *'Peak of human physical condition: '''Prometheus is in top physical form after four years of training to defeat Oliver. He is strong enough to pin down the large and physically imposing Church and kick Oliver through a wooden wall. He also has a high tolerance to drugs, as he was able to quickly shrug off the effect of the Diazepam-ridden dart that Oliver threw at him. *'Skilled archer: Like Oliver, Prometheus is a trained archer although his exact level is unknown due to his preference for throwing weapons. He is however skilled enough to shoot arrows to either wound or kill his targets. *'Skilled swordsman: '''Prometheus is trained in the art of swordsmanship, often using his sword fighting skills in conjunction with his melee skills; his exact level as a swordsman is unknown. *'Stealth: Prometheus is highly skilled in the art of stealth, as he is able to sneak in or appear people fairly quickly without them noticing. He was able to sneak into S.T.A.R. Labs without triggering any alarms, an act that went unknown to them for 3 days. Equipment *'Battle axe: '''Prometheus used a battle axe to injure Church. *'Customized recurve bow: Prometheus carries a recurve bow. *Customized hunting arrows: Prometheus uses customized arrows, crafted from Oliver's own ones, which he used as The Hood/The Arrow. He also uses it as quarterstaff. *Flechettes: Prometheus used a drug-ridden dart to knock Curtis unconscious, and to send a message to Oliver. *'''Katana: Prometheus uses a katana in close combat, using it to kill Conahan and later to fight Artemis. *'Prometheus suit: '''This dark suit looks similar to the ones worn by Green Arrow and the Dark Archer. It is unknown what materials it's made from. *'Prometheus mask: 'Unlike Green Arrow, Prometheus sports a full face mask. *'Quiver: 'A black quiver is used by Prometheus to hold his arrows. *'Shurikens: 'Prometheus' weapon of choice when killing his victims are shurikens. The stars are made from arrows previously used by Oliver Queen as The Hood and The Arrow. *'Voice filter: '''Prometheus uses a voice filter in order to disguise his voice, to add to his intimidating presence and the secrecy of his identity. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes